The invention relates to fluid filters, including panel type air cleaners.
It is known in the prior art to use pleated filter blocks for various fluid filtering applications, including panel type air cleaners. The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward improving space efficiency, capacity, and performance, i.e. reduced pressure drop, of classical panel air filters.
The present invention provides a direct substantially straight-through flow filter. The elimination of directional changes in flow reduces flow resistance and pressure drop, improving filtration performance and enabling higher flow rates. The invention also enables more efficient space utilization, i.e. eliminating large open areas within the filter housing between the filter element and the housing, which is particularly desirable in space constrained areas such as behind the cabin or under the hood of vehicles.